Zabawa wymiarami
750px Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo! Odc. 02 - Zabawa wymiarami Przed czołówką W Centrum Nauki im. Mikołaja Kopernika, Bruno Gestle miał dziś zaprezentować nowy wynalazek. Miał on służyć wielu pokoleniom archeologów, aby Ci podróżowali w czasie i udoskonalali dzieje historii. W niewielkiej sali pomalowanej na niebiesko, usadowionej z boku centrum, było dużo czarnych, rozkładanych krzeseł, które były zapełnione tłumami ludzi. Na specjalnym podwyższeniu pojawił się Bruno w białych rękawiczkach i fartuchu. Dwaj pomocnicy wjechali z nowym wynalazkiem stworzonym przez niego. Mężczyzna poprawił mikrofon i odezwał się do publiczności: - Panie i panowie, jestem słynnym naukowcem, a na imię mam Bruno Gestle. Dziś chciałbym zaprezentować nowy wynalazek, który jest... - Mój! - Krzyknął ktoś ochrypłym głosem. Na sali pojawiła się czarna mgła, z której wyłoniła się postać. Spanikowany tłum wybiegł z sali. A postać spojrzała tam, gdzie stał nowy wynalazek. Tak, stał, bo Bruno wypchnął go z sali. Rozwścieczony duch warknął i zniknął w tej samej mgle, z której powstał. Po czołówce Młody mężczyzna wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi dojechał już do Centrum Nauki im. Mikołaja Kopernika. Szukali tam miejsca, aby zaparkować. Parking pomimo tego, że miał dwa hektary wielkości, zapełniony był autami, i jeszcze wiele tych mechanicznych pojazdów szukało miejsca parkingowego. Młoda mądrala, Velma, rozmyślała co nieco nad atrakcją, która miała ich tam spotkać. W końcu odezwała się do przyjaciół: - Ach, to wspaniale, że mój kolega z podstawówki, Bruniek zaprosił nas na pokaz najnowszego wynalazku! Będziemy jednymi z pierwszych osób, które będą miały możliwość teleportacji w czasie! A pomyśleć, że kiedyś był tak roztargniony jak Kudłaty! - Jeszcze czego! - Obraził się Norville. - W takim razie będę na niego mówił Bronek! - Łapy precz od mojego Bruńka! - Sfrustrowała się Velma. - Gdyby nie on i te jego elektryczne wynalazki to centrum by nie powstało! - Szczerze, to ja jestem źle nastawiona do tych wszystkich elektronicznych komputerów i smartfonów. - Rzekła Daphne. - A tak w ogóle mam tutaj taką grę planszową pod tytułem "Zmarznięty pingwin"! Chcielibyście zagrać? - Dzięki, mam laptopa! - Odrzekła Velma. - My ze Scooby'm obejrzymy sobie poradnik kulinarny na tablecie, nie będziemy grać w "Zmarzniętego pingwina" - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Popełniłeś błąd wymawiając nazwę gry. - Zwróciła uwagę przyjacielowi Daphne. - Nie czytamy nazwy jako "Zmażnięty pingwin" tylko "Zmarznięty pingwin", gdzie czytamy osobno er i zet. Ale może Fred by zagrał? - Nie, dzięki. Wraz z Google Maps muszę szukać miejsca parkingowego! - Odpowiedział Fred. - Ach, ta durna elektronika! - Zesmutniała Daphne. - Chyba w tym aucie tylko ja mam telefon domowy. - Prawie nikt już nie ma telefonów domowych. - Odrzekła Velma. - Mam też kartę telefoniczną do budek telefonicznych. - Powiedziała Daph wyciągając ów kartę. - Żałosne! - Zaczęła krytykować Velma. - Z czymś takim nigdy nie znajdziesz sobie chłopaka! - Ależ ja go już mam! - Oburzyła się pięknisia. - To przecież Fredi! - Bez żartów proszę! - Zawołał Fred. - Proszę bardzo, miejsce parkingowe! Młodociany detektyw nareszcie zaparkował Wehikuł Tajemnic. Wszyscy wysiedli z samochodu. Przyjaciele oprócz Daphne zajmowali się swoimi sprzętami elektronicznymi. Ta najpiękniejsza próbowała jakoś odciągnąć ich od urządzeń elektronicznych. Co prawda nie udało jej się to, ponieważ po wejściu do centrum było tam tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, że dziewczyna zafascynowała się nimi. Zniecierpliwiona Velma wyczekiwała Bruna. Kiedy nie mogła już wytrzymać, zadzwoniła do swojego kolegi. - Bruniek, gdzieś ty jest?! - Krzyknęła do telefonu Velma. - Za tobą, ślepoto! - Odparł Bruno. I rzeczywiście - mężczyzna cały czas stał za Velmą. Nosił okulary. Miał też brązowe włosy. Jego pogięta, niebieska koszula wyglądała dziwnie przy wygładzonym, rozpiętym białym do kolan fartuchu naukowca. Ów mężczyzna nosił także jasnobrązowe spodnie z czarnym paskiem oraz ciemne buty. - Och, Bruniek, jak ty wyrosłeś! - Patrzyła na niego Velma pamiętając jeszcze jego wygląd jako ósmoklasisty. - Ara e kore ahau e mohio me pehea ahau ki te runanga ki te whakatau ki a koutou! (tłum. Nawet nie wiesz, jak jestem rada ze spotkania z tobą!) - Aue, e toku Velma, titiro koe nehenehe! He aha e meatia e koutou inaianei, aroha? - Pochwalił przyjaciółkę Bruno. (tłum. Och, moja Velmo, wyglądasz przepięknie! Czym się teraz zajmujesz, kochana?) - Tahi whakaoti panga ki oku hoa, Fred, Daphne, Puhuruhuru, a Scooby. Mai te mea e kite ahau, koutou me ngā kotahitanga! - Odpowiedziała Velma. (tłum. Wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi, Fredem, Daphne, Kudłatym i Scooby'm rozwiązujemy zagadki. Z tego, co widzę, ty i eksperymenty to jedność!) - Puhuruhuru? He aha te ingoa ke? - Zdziwił się Bruno. (tłum. Kudłaty? Co to za dziwne imię?) - E kore te mea i te ingoa! Ko te he pūtaiao īngoa! - Wytłumaczyła Brunowi Velma. (tłum. To nie imię! To przecież ksywka, naukowcu!) - Ciekawe, o czym rozmawiają... - Dziwił się Fred. - Kurczę, mam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że o mnie! - Czuł się niepewnie Kudłaty. - A tak z innej beczki, gdzie jest ten wynalazek? - I ahau ki te huna i te wairua o te pouri! - Powiedział Bruno. - Mów już normalnie, Bruniek! - Doradziła mu Velma. - Musiałem go schować przed zjawą! - Powiedział już po polsku młodzieniec. - Z-z-z-zjawą? - Krzyknął Scooby wskakując Kudłatemu na ręce. - Tak! - Powiedział Bruno. - Wygląda przerażająco! Jego ciało, którego nie widać, pokryte jest czarnymi, postrzępionymi obraniami, nie widać twarzy ani nic. Tam, gdzie powinny być oczy ma dwa czerwone punkciki, a gdy się zjawia wokoło pojawia się czarna mgła! - Kurczę, Scooby-Doo! Aleśmy się wpakowali! - Narzekał Kudłaty. - Och... - Martwił się pies. - Bruniek, możemy zobaczyć miejsce ataku tego czegoś? Sądzę, że po twoim opisie tą postać nazwę Duch Mroku. - Powiedziała Velma. - Już się robi, smyki! - Zawołał Bruno. Zaprowadził przyjaciół do niewielkiej sali na boku centrum. Daphne, zaciekawiona całym zdarzeniem dołączyła do Spółki. Kiedy wszyscy już tam weszli, Velma przyglądała się miejscu, gdzie stał potwór. Patrzyła też na ściany i podłogi w pobliżu. W końcu wywnioskowała: - Ta mgła nie mogła być prawdziwa! - Jak to? - Spytał Fred. - Taka realna mgła pozostawia po sobie osad lub rosę. Tutaj nie ma żadnej z tych dwóch rzeczy. Tak czy siak, przyniósłbyś swój wynalazek, Bruniek! - Potwierdziła stwierdzenia Velma. - Już się robi! Niestety jest on ciężki i potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy! - Stwierdził zawiedziony mężczyzna. - Ja się zgłaszam! - Powiedział Fred i razem z Brunem poszli za scenę na podwyższeniu. - Ej, to poszlaka! - Wywnioskował Kudłaty. - Z tego, co Bronek nam naopowiadał wyniósł z sali swoją machinę przed atakiem potwora! - Jak śmiesz obrażać Bruńka! - Zdenerwowała się Velma. Scooby nie zwracał uwagi na kłótnię - jego uwagę przykuło coś zupełnie innego. - Da... da... da... - Mówił Scooby szturchając Daphne. - Co jest, pieseczku? - Spytała pięknisia patrząc się tam, gdzie Scooby wskazał palcem. Z upiornej, czarnej mgły wyłaniała się postać o czerwonych punkcikach zamiast oczu. - Duch Mroku! - Wykrzyknęła Daphne. - Sorki, ale nie pora teraz na żarty! My z Velmą tu się kłócimy, jasne?! - Zdenerwował się Kudłaty. - Ale to nie żarty - to Duch Mroku! - Broniła się Daph i pokazała Kudłatemu owego potwora. - Kurczę! - Wrzasnął Norville. - Chodu! Przyjaciele zaczęli biegać po całej sali. Kiedy ten już prawie dopadł Velmę, Scooby'ego i Kudłatego, Daphne rzuciła w ducha krzesłem. Ten się tak rozzłościł, że poleciał w stronę uciekającej panienki. Nagle na salę wraz z machiną wbiegli Bruno i Fred. - O nie! To Duch Mroku! - Wykrzyknął Fred. - Kryć się! - Rozkazał Bruno. Próbował strzelić w ducha laserem teleportującym w wymiarze, ale miał zamknięte oczy i wycelował nie tylko w zjawę, ale też w Tajemniczą Spółkę. Nagle chłopak otwierając oczy powiedział: - Już po wszystkim! Ale chwila, gdzie wszyscy są? - Zdziwił się Bruno. Zaczął kombinował coś z machiną wymiarów, ale ta się zepsuła. - No nie! Tajemnicza Spółka utknęła w innym wymiarze! Na zawsze! Trzeba szybko powiadomić szefa! Bruno wystrzelił z sali jak strzała, pobiegł wprost do sali dyrektora. Drzwi są otwierane automatycznie, kiedy pracownik pokaże swoją kartę pracy. Lecz Bruniek posiał ją gdzieś biegnąc. Mężczyzna przeanalizował swoją drogę i dokładnie wiedział, gdzie wpadła karta. Była ona w symulatorze rakiety, gdzie chłopak mdlał. Jednak z pomocą zaprzyjaźnionej pracownicy, Shandi Strutter karta znalazła się w odpowiednich rękach. Wraz z przyjaciółką Bruno pobiegł do biura szefa. Trzeba przyznać - po mozolnym otwarciu metalowych drzwi ukazał się obraz biura. ściany były ze szkła - za nim znajdowało się ogromne akwarium z tysiącami małych rybek. Biurko wraz z lampką LED postawione było na dywanie w morskie wzory. Było też kilka obrazów z rybami i książki o tym, jak złowić syrenkę. Starszy, brązowowłosy mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturku i krawacie siedział na nowoczesnym czarnym krześle. Jego wzrok budził uczucie, że on wie już wszystko... - Sponti, przyszliśmy pogadać. - Powiedziała Shandi. - Wiem wszystko... - Odpowiedział Spontiusz. - Nie musicie mi się tłumaczyć. Założyłem to Centrum Nauki Kopernika by uczcić mądrość mojego przodka. Miało ono rozpowszechniać jego wiedzę, a że jakieś durne małolaty zniknęły w innym wymiarze to kłopot! Później zapewne napiszą na facebook'u o katastrofalnej wizycie. - Oj tam, z powodu jednego hate'u nikt jeszcze nie utonął! - Uspokajał szefa Bruno. - Z powodu jednego hate'u?! Jednego hate'u?! HATE'U?! - Wkurzył się Sponti. - A co to jest ten hate? - Kurczę, tego nie da się wytłumaczyć... - Marudził Bruno. - Właśnie, że się da! - Sprzeciwiła się Shandi. - Hate to negatywna opinia o kimś lub o czymś, często zostaje rozpowszechniana. Hate'rzy to Ci, którzy wykorzystują to zjawisko, by dokuczć innym lub ich nękać. Nie należy porównywać tego ze stereotypami, bo te dwie rzeczy nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego! - Dzieki, Shandi! Dostajesz awans! Nie rozumiem tego młodzieżowego slangu oraz wielu obcych słów. - Tłumaczył Sponti. - Rajuśku, mam awans! - Shandi zaczęła z radości skakać pod sufit. - Efekciara. - Zamarudził Bruno. - A tak z innej beczki - widzieliście moje nowe roboty? Potrafią tworzyć sztuczną mgłę! Możecie też ustalać kolor ich oczu! - Proponował szef. ---- W tym samym czasie młodzi detektywi ocknęli się jako... dzieci narysowane kredką. Spokoville miało dziwny wygląd - tu i tam coś krzywe jest. Scooby spostrzegł mały, niebieski domek na drzewie. - Patrzcie! - Zawołał pies. - Tam napisali "Agencja detektywistyczna Scooby'ego". Hm... - Zastanawiał się Fred. - Chyba przenieśliśmy się w czasie do naszego dzieciństwa! - Spostrzegł Kudłaty. - Racja! Jestem cała ubrana na różowo! - Zasmuciła się Daphne, która już dawno wyrosła z tego koloru. - Ale wiem jak to sprawdzić! Jenkins! - Tak, panno Blake? - Błyskawicznie przybył kamerdyner. - Czy jesteśmy małymi dziećmi? - Spytała ze smutkiem dziewczynka. - Tak, panno Blake. - Potwierdził zastrzeżenia dziewczynki Jenkins. - W takim razie nas przenieś w czasie! - Rozkazała Daph. - To niemożliwe, panno Blake. - Stwierdził kamerdyner i poszedł. - To co my teraz zrobimy? - Spytał zmartwiony Scooby. - Już wiem! - Odrzekł wesoło Fred. - Skoro jesteśmy w dzieciństwie, to znaczy, że jeszcze produkują Panikarza Narodowego! - Zaczęło się... - Obróciła oczami dziewczyna. - Masz pretensje? - Spytał ostro Fred. - Tak - potwory nie istnieją!!! - Wydarła się na całe osiedle Daphne. Musiała ją usłyszeć czarna postać namalowana kredkami. Oto pojawił się duch mroku. - Jenkins! - Krzyknęła Daphne, kiedy potwór zabrał się do ataku. Lecz kamerdyner się nie zjawiał. Przyjaciele pobiegli co sił w nogach. w dali zauważyli deskorolkę. Nagle detektywi na nią wskoczyli, a Velma zaczęła pruć jak szalona. Zauważył to policjant, który wsiadł na motocykl i ruszył za nimi. - Velmo, prędko! Policjant i duch nas doganiają! - Krzyknął Fred. - Tam! - Zauważył coś Scooby i wskazał to łapą. - Racja, Scooby! Tam jest zamek! - Powiedział Kudłaty. Velma popędziła w tamtą stronę. Do pałacu wjechali i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi. Nagle mądrala coś zauważyła. - Hej, jesteśmy rysowani trochę inną kreską! Wyglądamy doroślej! Coś mi się wydaje, że już tu byliśmy... - Może to pomoże nam w orientacji? - Podsunęła pomysł Daphne podając kawałek metalowego czegoś. - To posiadłość Lux! O nie! - Powiedziała poprawiając okulary Velma. - Czy posiadłość Lux była zła? - Spytał się Fred. - Nie mówię o tym, tylko o tych upiorach! - Velma wskazała dwa zielone upiory z kościstymi rękami. - Wiejemy! Daphne i Fred wskoczyli na Velmę, a Scooby i Kudłaty pobiegli do jakiegoś schowka. Duchy się rozdzieliły i każdy osobno ścigał część detektywów. Velma akurat wybrała kiepską drogę - prowadziła ona przez piwnicę pełną beczek i przeszkód. Niestety, zjawa była coraz bliżej... - O mamciu! - Głośno powiedziała Daphne. - Ten upiór nie ma już kościstych łap, za to łańcuch! - A mi jakoś się przyjemniej biegnie! - Westchnęła Velma. W tym samym czasie Kudłaty i Scooby schowali się w kuchni. Była ona dość zanieczyszczona, brud, kurz, niedomycia, przypalenia, rozlane soki i sosy - to wyglądało tak, jakby Kudłaty i Scooby opanowali kuchnię nie sprzątaną przez tydzień i wszystko z niej powyjadali. Było trochę inaczej - to właśnie w jednej z szafek schowali się Kudłaty i Scooby. Nagle ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia... Był to bezgłowy elegant ze świeczką w ręku. Scooby wychylił się trochę. - I co pieseczku widzisz? - Spytał po cichu Kudłaty. - Pajęczynę! - Powiedział Scooby-Doo. - Brylantynę? Musiała mi wypaść z kieszeni, kiedy tu wbiegaliśmy! - Złapał się za głowę Kudłaty. - Nie brylantynę, pajęczynę! - Mówił pies. - Nie pajęczynę, brylantynę? No przecież mówię o brylantynie! - Mówił Kudłaty. - To brylantyna! - Przejęzyczył się Scooby. - Aaa... Pajęczyna! - W końcu zrozumiał Kudłaty. - A upiory jakieś? - Bezgłowy elegant! - Szepnął pieseczek. - Rajuśku! No to mamy przechlapane! Scooby-chrupki zazwyczaj trzyma przy sobie Velma! - Zesmutniał Kudłaty. Nagle Scooby kichnął i wyleciał z szafki. Został pojmany na jakiś wóz postaci, pełnej pierza z malowidłami i włócznią. Oprócz niego były tam także inne psy. Pojazd ruszył, a Norville ledwo co wyszedł z szafki. - Piesku! - Biegł mężczyzna po psa. Niestety, powóz przyśpieszył. Chłopiec został daleko w tyle. Kudłaty skulił się i zakrył sobie twarz rękami. Zaczął płakać i rozmyślać nad stratą przyjaciela. Gdy chłopak otworzył oczy był na jakimś ciemnym stadionie, a w jego stronę pędził duży, fioletowy kot. Chłopak się przestraszył i pobiegł w stronę wejścia. Nagle stamtąd wbiegł Scooby z szóstką szczeniąt z jedwabistą sierścią w kolorze blond. Za nim biegli dwaj mężczyźni - gruby i chudy. Kudłaty w obronie swojego psa przed niesforną sforą i porywaczami rzucił się na ukochanego czworonoga. Wpadli do przewodu wentylacyjnego i wylecieli gdzieś zupełnie dalej... - Och witajcie chłopcy! - Zawołał radośnie Fred na widok dziecięcych twarzyczek, które właśnie wypadły z przewodu wentylacyjnego. - Już wiemy, kto jest potworem w fabryce pani Mc Chrup! - P-p-p-otworem? - Wystraszyli się pies i jego właściciel. - Ile razy mam wam wszystkim powtarzać, że potwory nie istnieją?! - Zdenerwowała się Daphne piłując paznokcie. - A co powiesz na tego? - Spytał Fred Daphne wskazując na stojącego za nią potwora ociekającego topionym serem. - Jenkins! - Krzyknęła przerażona dziewczynka, ale kamerdyner się nie zjawił. - Ja wiem jedno! To na pewno jest Ryży Śledziuch! - Powiedział Fred próbując zdjąć potworowi maskę. I rzeczywiście to był Ryży! To znaczy za Fredem stał Ryży domagający się wyjaśnień, a potwór był prawdziwy. - Jones, wiesz, że to jest prawdziwy stwór? - Spytał chłopiec. - Ups... - Zawstydził się Fred. - A kiedy zdarzy się małe ups... - Myślała Velma. - Velmo, to nie przerwa na reklamę, duch nas przecież ściga! - Pogonił przyjaciółkę do wyjścia Kudłaty. Kiedy wszyscy oprócz Ryżego i potwora wybiegli, piątka przyjaciół znajdowała się na stoku. Byli ubrani w zimowe kurtki. Kudłaty miał pod nogami Snowboard'a. Nagle, ze stromego zbocza zjechał lodowaty stwór. - Trzeba wiać! - Zarządził Fred. Zbiegł on w dół stoku. Daphne pociągnęła zakatarzoną Velmę ubraną na cebulkę i z nią uciekła. Kudłaty natomiast zjechał na desce, a Scooby na sankach. Potwór jak zwykle ruszył za psem i jego właścicielem. Stok był stromy, na szczęście nikt na nim aktualnie nie jechał, bo byłyby same zderzenia. Mężczyzna i pies wjechali do lasu, gdzie potwór ich zgubił. Chłopcy spotkali zaś dziewczyny i pobiegli daleko przed siebie, gdy zorientowali się, że w ich drużynie brakuje Freda... Zaczęły się intensywne poszukiwania, lecz jak nie było Freda, tak nie można go było znaleźć. W końcu Kudłaty i Scooby natknęli się na przerażający trop... Chłopcy czmychnęli i natychmiastowo powiadomili dziewczyny. Te słysząc o strasznej nowince pobiegły w głąb lasu. Na niewielkiej polanie, gdzie padało światło ciemne niczym ze starej lampki nocnej, liście drzew popychane leciutko przez wiatr jakby śpiewały żałobną pieśń a śnieg twardniał z każdą chwilą leżenia Fred marzł coraz bardziej stał przerażony bratanek Scooby'ego, Scrappy. Wystraszona Daphne jako pierwsza odezwała się do szczeniaczka, którego strach był tak wielki, jak kula Ziemska. - Scrappy, co się stało z Fredem? - On... on... - Wskazał Scrappy na ledwo dychającego Freda. - Złamał sobie nogę. - O n... psik! Nie! Jeśli będzie ta... k dalej le... le... psik! Żał to zmarznie na śmie... e... e... rpsik! Śmierć! - Wykrztusiła coś z siebie zakatarzona Velma. (tłum. O nie! Jeśli będzie tak dalej leżał to zamarznie na śmierć!) - Och, kochani... - Wybełkotał Fred. - Ja... ja... - Co??? - Dopytywała się Daphne, której z oczu lał się dosłownie wodospad łez. - Ja... ja... ja... żartowałem! - Uśmiechnął się Fred wstając na równe nogi. - Och, Fryderyku! - Zdenerwowała się nie na żarty Daphne. - Jak śmiałeś? Prawie bym mogła przez Ciebie umrzeć! - No ale kto przecież mógłby wziąć to na poważnie prócz Ciebie? - Zadumał się mężczyzna. - On na pewno! - Powiedział Scrappy trzymając za rękę dużego, niebieskiego stwora wyglądającego jak ryba po mutacji. - Może i on wziął to za prawdę, ale my bierzemy nogi za pas! - Wykrzyknął nerwowo Kudłaty. Wszyscy członkowie Tajemniczej Spółki zaczęli uciekać. Wsiedli na stojące tam Meleksy i ruszyli w drogę. Potwór wsiadł na jeszcze jeden i zaczął ich ścigać. Rozpoczyna się scena pościgowa, Scrappy śpiewa ''Go to the dimensos!'' Nagle z Meleksu zniknęli Fred, Daphne i Velma. Kudłaty wraz z dwoma psami wjechał na pole rabarbaru. Okazało się, że w pojeździe, który był prowadzący prze potwora-rybę siedzi teraz toksyczne monstrum. Na polu pojawia się grupka dzieci, która otwiera wymiar. Kudłaty, Scooby i Scrappy wpadają do niego. Spadają w dół i spadają, aż trafiają na górę z krzyżem, gdzie wisiał Duch Mroku. Ten zerwał się, a trojga chłopców wpadła do pobliskiego Wehikułu Tajemnic, gdzie znajdował się Fred wraz z dziewczynami. Mężczyzna uruchomił ukochaną furę i jechał wzdłuż drogi ścigany przez Ducha Mroku. W pewnej chwili Wehikuł zniknął, a wszyscy wpadli na jakąś efektowną, animowaną ścianę. Duch skorzystał z okazji i podszedł nieco bliżej detektywów. Ci nie mieli już odwrotu. Scooby trząsł się cały ze strachu. Daphne przytulała Freda najmocniej, jak się da. Kudłaty ciągle mówił coś do Scrappy'ego. Gdy potwór był blisko, Scooby zjadł Scooby-chrupkę. Stał się wtedy dzielny. Potwór się wystraszył i zaczął uciekać przed goniącym go zdenerwowanym Scooby'm i Scrappy'm, który wiernie trzymał się ogona wujaszka. Trwał pościg. Nagle Scrappy poczuł, że zanika. Zatrzymał wujka Scooby'ego i namawiał go, by ten rzucił go w potwora. Niestety wujaszek był nieustępliwy, a Scrappy został wypikselowany z obrazu. Pościg i muzyka się kończą. Duch zauważywszy, że Scooby stracił odwagę, zaczął gwałtownie przybliżać się do Scooby'ego... Pies zaczął przybliżać się do ściany. Potwór miał ich wszystkich na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nagle tajemnicza ściana się obróciła, a wraz z nią detektywi. Potwór zaryczał i zniknął w czarnej, gęstej mgle... - Rajciu, co to było? - Spytała Daphne. Wszyscy stali w czarnej przestrzeni, dookoła nie było nic. Nagle Velma i Fred zniknęli w ciemnościach. Daphne miała na sobie fioletowa kurtkę, Kudłaty czerwoną koszulę i granatowe dżinsy, a Scooby... Szedł po linie? Przyjaciele skapnęli się, że są w cyrku, obleganym przez gwiżdżącą widownię. Podłoga prawię się zapadała. Nagle jakiś dzieciak w żółtej bluzie, ze Scrappy'm i starszym mężczyzną zobaczywszy, że Scooby-Doo spada z liny, podsunęli michę z wodą, gdzie bezpiecznie wylądował psiak. - O kukukurczę, dziękuję! Jak się nazywacie? - Spytał drapiąc się za szyję Kudłaty. - Ja jestem Flim Falm a to Vincent van Ghoul! - Odpowiedział chłopiec. - Norville, nie kojarzysz nas? - Nie! - Spietrał się Kudłaty. Nie wiedział, skąd Flim znał jego imię. - A gdzie jest nasz pies, Scooby? Właśnie wpadł do tej miski z wodą i nie wychodzi! - Marudziła Daphne. - O nie! Jeden z demonów otworzył przejście między wymiarami! - Zaczął histeryzować Vincent. - Dobrze wam radzę, jeśli chcecie ocalić tego psa, skoczcie do tej misy! I jak Vincent powiedział, tak zrobił Kudłaty z Daphne. Skoczyli w wiadro i spadli w znajomym im miejscu... Tak! To sala konferencyjna w Centrum Nauki im. Mikołaja Kopernika! Za nimi jest teleportator, a Velma trzyma na rękach Scooby'ego! Obok stoi Fred. Tak rozwiązanie zagadki jest blisko, ale na końcu sali odezwał się dziwny głos. - Och, witajcie dzieci! - Zawołała zabawna żarówka z kapeluszem. - Ja jestem Newton, i zamierzam was zniszczyć! - O raju, to my nie jesteśmy jeszcze w raju? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Wybacz ale nie!!! - Wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Newton strzelając w stronę Tajemniczej Spółki mnóstwo naelektryzowanych piorunów. Velma próbując uciec podrzuciła Scooby'ego do góry. Ten uderzywszy głową o sufit spadł prosto na wynalazek Bruna, a Newton zniknął. Velma zaś znalazła kamerę i orzekła: - Już wiem co tu się dzieje! Musimy zastawić pułapkę na potwora, a raczej na kogoś innego niż potwora! Po kilku godzinach intensywnej pracy Fred cały śmierdział, ponieważ strasznie się spocił. Velma opracowała plan, a Daphne zachęciła Kudłatego i Scooby'ego Scooby-chrupkami. Niestety, chłopców nie dało się namówić, dlatego Velma odegrała rolę przynęty. Nagle z czarnej mgły wyłonił się nasz znajomy Duch Mroku i zaczął ścigać Velmę. Niestety, dziewczyna przewróciła się i zgubiła okulary. Duch Mroku chwycił ją za nogę. - I co, wścibskie skraby? Pokonam was wszystkich i zdobędę wynalazek Bruna! - Zaryczał duch. - Chyba w snach! - Odpowiedział Scooby, który pociągnął za linę i aktywował pułapkę. Nie został w nią schwytany Duch Mroku, tylko na wielkim podniesieniu złapano postać całą w czarnym ubraniu. Jakie pozy ona przybierała, przybierał też i duch. Godzinę po schwytaniu ducha wszyscy niewinni pracownicy zebrali się w sali, gdzie Velma miała ujawnić tożsamość ducha. - Witam was wszystkich! - Przywitała wszystkich Velma obrzucana falami braw. - Ja wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi, Fredem, Daphne, Kudłatym oraz Scooby'm-Doo, który grał najważniejszą rolę w rozwiązaniu nie tylko tej zagadki, schwytaliśmy chciwego Ducha Mroku. Proszę o wielkie brawa dla moich przyjaciół! - Wyliczała obsypywanych brawami przyjaciół. - A teraz przechodzimy do najważniejszej części naszego spotkania! Otóż Duchem Mroku jest Bruniek! - Powiedziała Velma ściągając maskę potworowi. - Ale dlaczego Bruno chciał ukraść swój własny wynalazek? - Zdziwiła się Shandi. - Och, ależ on nie chciał go ukraść! Chciał tylko, abyśmy tak myśleli! Bruno wiedział, że ja wraz z przyjaciółmi lubimy zagadki, a z tego co pamiętam, w szkole dobrze planował. Chciał sprawdzić, czy damy sobie radę z każdą sprawą. Wywołał wielkie zamieszanie, abyśmy prędzej czy później i tak tu przyjechali, więc podczas pierwszej konferencji Duch nie mógł ukraść wynalazku. Sztuczna mgła to był efekt ze zmodyfikowanej kamery, którą znaleźliśmy. Brunio sterował potworem w następujący sposób - jak widzicie ma on teraz specjalny kask i gogle, dzięki którym steruje i widzi to, co duch! Podczas pierwszej konferencji Bruniuś sterował duchem za pomocą specjalnym kontrolerom w białych rękawiczkach, a pod szatą naszego upiora kryje się jeden z robotów Spontiusza. - Łał, Velma, rozgryzłaś mnie na wylot! - Powiedział Bruno. - Bo wiesz, ja latam! - Zażartowała Velma. - Bruno, musimy pogadać! - Powiedział groźnym głosem Spontiusz. - Tak szefie? - Spytał się niepewnie chłopak. - Przez to, co mi zaprezentowałeś, zauważyłem, że zasługujesz na awans! - Powiedział radośnie Sponti. - Juhu! - Skakał z radości Bruno. - Szpaner! - Furknęła Shandi. - Co? To ty jesteś woda z mięcha! - Odburknął Bruno. Tak długo przekomarzał się z koleżanką, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Tajemnicza Spółka odjechała wanem spod ośrodka, a Scooby krzyknął Scooby-Dooby-Doo... Podejrzani i sprawcy Postacie Postacie z centrum *Tajemnicza Spółka: Wszyscy Członkowie *Bruno Gestle *Pomocnicy Bruna *Shandi Strutter *Spontiusz Kopernik *Duch Mroku Postacie z wymiarów *Jenkins *Policjant w Spokoville *Zielone upiory *Bezgłowy elegant *Porywacz psów *Duży, fioletowy kot *Szczenięta *Gruby mężczyzna *Chudy mężczyzna *Pani Mc Chrup (wspomniana przez Freda) *Serowy potwór *Ryży Śledziuch *Lodowy potwór *Scrappy *Rybo-potwór *Toksyczne monstrum *Dzieci *Flim Flam *Vincent van Ghoul *Newton Poszlaki *Brak rosy bądź osadu z mgły *Wyniesienie przez Bruna machiny (według Kudłatego) *Roboty Spontiusza *Kamera Ciekawostki *Głównie ten odcinek nawiązuje do serialu Scooby-Doo Show do odcinka Rejs z dreszczykiem oraz filmu Scooby-Doo i cyber pościg. *W odcinku pojawiają się nawiązanie do prawie wszystkich seriali Scooby-Doo. Kategoria:Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo!